


Unplanned Parenthood

by Nitrobot



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Gen, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Screenplay/Script Format, when ah get outta here there's gohnna be caaaaaarneeege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: When Eddie inevitably found out, Venom knew there would be carnage one way or the other.





	Unplanned Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> My second script fic cause sometimes a bitch is just too lazy to write much more than dialogue, but this time I tried to make it look like an actual screenplay. Since it's a movie fanfic it seemed only fitting, and like it would be a nice challenge.
> 
> (Special thanks to FlyingCondors for coming up with the title)

EXT. SCHUELLER BUILDING -- EVENING

 

The door to the alleyway outside slams open. A man, Eddie Brock, hauls a full garbage bag behind him and dumps it against the wall, joining a pile of other bags that don’t look like they’ve been there for long. He sighs as he heads back inside; we TRACK behind him as he pushes the door open…

 

INT. SCHUELLER BUILDING

 

...climbs the stairs, re-enters his apartment…

 

INT. EDDIE’S APARTMENT

 

...and goes to the kitchen area. Without looking at it he opens a cabinet and pulls something from inside it. We see it’s a bag of chips that he takes with him to his couch.

 

EDDIE

One more. That’s all you’re getting for the rest of tonight.

 

We PAN around him as he lazily sits down in front of the TV. He switches it on, indistinct noise coming from it. We slowly ZOOM in on his face while he idly stuffs it with chips. This shot hangs when the bag is out of frame and his face starts to twitch, eyes mainly, and the TV noise in the background becomes muffled. This lasts for some seconds before his eyes, as well as the B.G noise, suddenly regains focus and clarity. He looks at his crumb-covered fingers as if seeing them for the first time.

 

CUT TO:

 

Same shot now ZOOMED out, showing many other empty bags now strewn about Eddie. A black tendril from his back holds another over his shoulder, as if in offering. Clearly more time has passed than the few seconds we saw, as if Eddie went into a trance he’s only just snapped out of.

 

EDDIE

Seriously? _Again_?

 

He groans as he tries to push himself back off the couch. The tendril over his shoulder disappears, not offering to help. Venom’s voice comes from off-screen, echoing from inside its host.

 

VENOM

**Need more protein.**

 

Eddie rolls to his feet, leaning down as he tries to gather up the trash.

 

EDDIE

There’s eggs in the fridge, y’know. Knock yourself out. Literally, preferably.

 

VENOM

**Can’t eat them myself. Takes too long to digest.**

 

EDDIE

Suck it up, or starve.

 

VENOM

 **No! We** **_need_ ** **food!**

 

Just as Eddie picks up the last bag his arm is seized, and he’s dragged by it across the room. He scrambles against the floor and tries to grab onto the couch armrest with his other hand, digging his fingers into it and even making it shift across the floor.

 

EDDIE

No! Bad, bad symbiote!

 

Eddie jerks his arm as he tries to regain control of it, but Venom’s pull is too strong. A black tendril emerges out from his possessed arm, reaching desperately for the fridge but hampered by its host’s resistance. Eddie’s fingers finally lose strength and he is thrown across the apartment.

He groans, dazed by the impact as he lays slumped against the side of the fridge.

 

EDDIE

I just got this place fixed from last time, Venom… Jesus.

 

VENOM

**Hungry.**

 

Venom pushes a tendril near Eddie’s face, nudging his cheek with a chocolate bar. Eddie swats it away.

 

EDDIE

Would you stop that!? The hell has gotten into you?

 

VENOM

**Need to stay strong, Eddie. Need to feed.**

 

EDDIE

I _have_ been feeding you, all goddamn week. But you’re getting way too greedy. Every single day I gotta go out for more cause you devour everything in the goddamn fridge!

 

Eddie stands up and opens the fridge to prove his point; only eggs and bottles of beer can be seen inside. He closes it before Venom can start shoving anything else in his face.

 

VENOM

**Bigger fridge. More food. Less trips. Or just eat the neighbour.**

 

EDDIE

No.

 

VENOM

 **Just get us** **_something_ ** **, Eddie!**

 

Eddie twitches and makes a pained face as Venom roars in his brain.

 

EDDIE

No! No more! I mean it. God, it’s like you’re pregnant or something!

 

Eddie goes back to trying to clean the place up, but he freezes as something unseen passes through his mind. Perhaps a ripple of knowing guilt from his other. Whatever it is, it tells him that his assumption was correct.

 

EDDIE

No.

 

VENOM

**Eddie…**

 

EDDIE

No, no, _no_ ! No! _No,_ you are _not_ -!

 

Eddie is wide-eyed, clawing his hands through his hair. Venom emerges from his shoulder as its host has a breakdown, not smiling as it hovers in front of him.

 

EDDIE

How the fuck are you _pregnant_?

 

VENOM

**It’s a complex biological process of cell replication and harvesting that your feeble juicy brain couldn’t even begin to understand.**

 

EDDIE

Condense it. Summarise it. Just… help me understand why the fuck shit like this keeps happening to me.

 

As Eddie paces in a panic, Venom floats after him, its head tethered to his body.

 

VENOM

**If you insist. My kind spawns when we sense that our hosts want to… reproduce as well. It is assumed that what we spawn will bond with our host’s child.**

 

Eddie whirls on Venom, pointing accusingly at him.

 

EDDIE

Hey, no, this is not my fucking fault, okay?! I do _not_ want to ‘reproduce’, I haven’t even gotten laid for eight months now!

 

VENOM

**You keep track of it?**

 

EDDIE

That’s not the point! The point is, this is _your_ weird ass alien biology reacting to shit that isn’t there!

 

VENOM

**That’s not true though, is it, Eddie? What about what Ann makes you feel? When you think about her? When you are near her? You don’t feel the sadness so much anymore. It’s something else instead…**

 

As Venom speaks it floats closer and closer to Eddie, until its face is next to his cheek. Eddie’s expression only becomes even more wild as grim realisation dawns again.

 

EDDIE

Fucking… you’re telling me… my… ‘feelings’ for Annie made you get knocked up?!

 

VENOM

**More or less.**

 

EDDIE

And you didn’t think to maybe… I dunno, _warn_ me about this?

 

VENOM

 **I had** **_assumed_ ** **we’d manage to get her back by now. And that her own spawn would be available for a host.**

 

EDDIE

Her own-?! Venom, I am not-!

 

VENOM

**Don’t lie to me, Eddie! I know exactly what you’ve wanted all along with her. I only wanted to help you achieve it.**

 

Eddie laughs, a nervous and maniacal sound as his mental state bottoms out.

 

EDDIE

Well there’s a big gaping hole in your master plan, Cupid, cause even if we _did_ have her, even if she _was_ pregnant, it would take _nine fucking months_ for anything to come out!

 

Eddie is hissing at Venom now from behind clenched teeth as he jabs a finger in its face. The alien looks confused, its own eyes widening.

 

VENOM

**Nine months?! Seriously? By Klyntar, that’s the most inefficient spawning cycle I’ve ever heard of. No wonder humans haven’t made it off this planet.**

 

EDDIE

I’m gonna faint. I seriously think I’m gonna pass out.

 

VENOM

**You are not. Sit down and stop whining. You’ve survived worse than this.**

 

Venom makes Eddie sit down roughly on the couch, as its host holds his head in his hands. He breaths deeply, trying to calm down as Venom still lingers above him.

 

EDDIE

I... still don’t get it. I know you’re an alien, but you’re a _male_ alien. How the fuck is it possible for-?!

 

VENOM

**I never said I was male.**

 

EDDIE

Wh… w-what?

 

VENOM

**You just assumed that I was.**

 

EDDIE

What the fuck _are_ you then?!

 

VENOM

**Klyntar are neither male or female. But we tend to assume traits of our hosts, if bonded too long to them.**

 

EDDIE

And, again, you think to didn’t mention this?!

 

VENOM

**Didn’t seem important enough.**

 

EDDIE

 _Important_ enough? You mean like the invasion you tried to start, or the fucking pregnancy, or the fact that you were _killing_ me?!

 

VENOM

**You’re getting hysterical again, Eddie. Don’t make me restrain you.**

 

Eddie sighs deeply through clenched teeth as he stands up again, rubbing at his forehead.

 

EDDIE

Okay. Okay. We’ll talk about that later. _After_ we deal with the genderless alien about to fucking burst out of you at any moment.

 

VENOM

**Not at any moment.**

 

EDDIE

We have some time then? Can you tell when it’s coming, or how long we have, or-

 

Another silent, even more grim realisation, as Venom looks away from Eddie.

 

EDDIE

...It already came out, didn’t it?

 

VENOM

**Needed food to recover from the spawning.**

 

Eddie sighs, exhausted.

 

EDDIE

Where is it, Venom?

 

Venom says nothing, but looks to the TV with an even more guilty expression. Now we see for the first time that it’s showing a news channel, and the report concerns a building that is now very familiar to both of them: San Quentin Penitentiary.

 

Eddie stands still for a few seconds, regarding Venom like he has done many other people who’ve lied to him. Then he turns the TV off and walks away to grab his motorcycle helmet.

 

VENOM

**Where are we going?**

 

EDDIE

We’re going to get your fucking kid out of the maximum security prison, despite my very _very_ serious temptation to just leave it there.

 

VENOM

**Don’t go.**

 

Venom’s head extends towards the front door until the symbiote is covering it and gluing it shut, while white eyes on the black glare at him.

 

EDDIE

If you’re gonna be like that, I’ll just take the window again.

 

Venom growls as it peels back off the door and swings its mass up again, hanging its head in front of Eddie as it snaps and drools.

 

VENOM

 **I left it there to die, Eddie! To starve! If you thought Riot was bad, this one… this one would destroy the planet.** **_All_ ** **planets, if it could. I had to get it out of me. It has to** **_die._ **

 

EDDIE

And what’ll happen if it doesn’t die, hm? What if, like you, it decides it likes Earth a little too much? And what if, in that place full of a thousand criminals, hundreds of nothing more than murderers and rapists, it finds someone it likes? What if they manage to get out?

 

Venom is silent as Eddie stares it down.

 

EDDIE

That’s what I thought. Now you can stay here and think about what a terrible mother you are, or you can come with me and help take care of your mistake.

 

Venom dissolves back into Eddie. His hand is black as it reaches for the front door’s handle.

 

VENOM

**Hm. Funny.**

 

EDDIE

What?

 

VENOM

**Isn’t that what your mother said to your father before he left?**

 

EDDIE

Fuck you, parasite.

  
Eddie slams the door shut behind him.


End file.
